The Land of Eternal Snow
by Liquidgold
Summary: In a land of eternal snow, Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the queen and king. Thanks to her mischievous moonbun, she meets a boy with an ungraceful collision. What happens when she comes home and discovers he's one of her group members for her quest!


**A/N:**

**Thanks for clicking on this fanfiction, guys! This is just an idea, so tell me if you think it should be finished. I do not own Gakuen Alice or moonbuns, okay?**

The world was blanketed with snow. More snow drifted down from the starry night sky, creating a dreamy effect. All was silent. Until…

"MOTHER! Why do I have to do this?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Screamed Mikan Sakura in protest of her mother, the queen. Yuka Sakura sighed, exasperated. She was stuck with the unfortunate task of getting Mikan ready for her 16th birthday and it was impossible if the stubborn girl wouldn't even get into her dress.

"Mikan, dear, just wear it, please! It's a special occasion that everyone will be watching and I can't let you wear any casual clothes!" Once again, Mikan refused loudly. Then Yuka had a genius idea.

"If you get ready (as in putting on the dress, letting me fix your hair, and letting me put on your make-up) without a problem, then you can open one of your presents before the party." At once, her daughter's attitude changed, and Yuka could almost swear she saw stars in Mikan's eyes.

"Only if I get to choose which present I get to open." Mikan finally announced after a moment's hesitation, deciding that the joy of a wonderful new present overpowered the pain of primping. Her mother sighed, agreed, and led Mikan to her vanity table.

A good hour later, the adolescent princess was dressed in her stunning dress with a hint of make-up and a sour look on her face. Pouting, she sat impatiently and fidgeted.

"Can I get my present now? Please?" Mikan begged. Yuka smiled,and dismissed her.

"Don't get too dirty, and remember, only one present!" The queen called after her daughter's rapidly retreating figure.

At the huge room designated specially for presents, a fatigued Mikan arrived, breathless. Yet her spirit was not dampened, and she practically dove into the pile of gifts. After a while of going through the gifts, she saw a certain gift. There was nothing special about the gift, but it simply seemed to watch her every move.

The princess leaped forward and started to tear open the box. When she managed to open the present, a tiny bunny head popped out. Hanging on one of its ears, there was a note on a string. The note read:

**Dear Mikan-chan, **

**Hope you like your new bunny! This breed is called a moonbun. They have a normal bunny appetite but prefer to eat Howalon (like you!) and drink honey. This bunny is smart enough to recognize it's name, whichever name you choose. It can understand what you are saying. It can also sense if someone has good intentions or not and remember most people it meets. Moonbuns can be trained to perform tricks, but it takes patience and diligence. Take care of your critter and have fun! :D**

** Love, **_**Narumi**_

**P.S. The moonbun's a she! **

After reading the paper, Mikan picked up her new moonbun and examined her. The bunny had an adorable pink nose and floppy cream-colored ears. Her head had the same hue as her ears, and her body had soft gray fur. The moonbun's head was partially covered with a velvety white cloak, with slits for the ears to come out.

Mikan smiled and put the bunny down. The moonbun's ears came up to the girl's shin and bobbed up and down as it paraded around her and took in its new surroundings.

"Arigato Narumi-sensei!" The princess thought aloud, crouching down to pet her bunny.

"Hmmm… What do you think about the name Vivian?" The moonbun shook its head forcefully. A bit miffed, Mikan pondered other possible names.

"Then, how about Yumi?" Mikan's bunny bounced around in delight as soon as the words reached it's ears. With a grin, Mikan skipped off, Yumi following close behind her.

Izumi Sakura stopped her shortly afterwards.

"Mikan! Where do you think you're going? The party is about to start and you can't be running around!" The guilty teenager stopped and stared innocently at her father, her moonbun imitating her.

After a moment, her father cracked. He started wailing about his daughter growing up too fast and how "just yesterday" she was only the size of the cute little bunny that was currently sitting next to her. Mikan sweatdropped and started consoling her dad.

Once the king calmed down (though he was still mumbling almost incoherently about how old he felt now that his daughter was 16) he bustled her away to the party.

The party was mildly crowded, but that was only because it was a bit early. Nevertheless, Mikan was impressed by the amount of people that came so far.

"Uwah!!! There are so many people here!" The princess gushed, only to be interrupted and blasted halfway across the room.

"Of course there are so many people here. You are the princess, they practically have to." The words were spoken out of a certain inventor's mouth.

"HOTARU! You're here!" Greeted Mikan, ignoring her comment and unsuccessfully trying to hug her best friend.

"What, you think I wouldn't attend my best friend's birthday party? You make me sound bad." After Hotaru said that, she gave a faint smile and finally allowed her friend to embrace her.

"Happy 16th birthday, baka." Mikan grinned and showed her beloved Hotaru where the crabs were, already knowing her best friend's strange food preferences. For a while Mikan and Hotaru hung out, but then Mikan had to greet everyone else, being the hospitable princess.

Many conversations later, the brunette decided to take a break and go for a walk outside. As she trudged through the snow, her moonbun followed her and frolicked around, sometimes pausing to attempt to catch a snowflake in it's mouth.

"Yumi! Come here and let's have a race!" The bunny obliged and trotted up next to her.

"Ready, set, go!" Mikan exclaimed and started sprinting. Yumi had an advantage because she was lighter and didn't sink into the deep snow, but Mikan was close behind the moonbun because of her faster pace. Laughing gleefully, she soon caught up to her pet. Despite that accomplishment, she stopped paying attention to where she was going, which resulted in a huge crash.

BAM! The princess fell into the snow. Luckily, someone was underneath her so she didn't feel the impact as much. Shortly after Mikan went down, she flew up.

"I'm so sorry! I was really preoccupied and…" She frantically apologized for her actions, only to be so rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Next time, watch where you're going, baka." Said the crimson-eyed lad, glaring daggers at her from his vantage point on the ground. MIkan stared down at him incredulously, at a loss for words. The boy ignored her stupefied expression, stood up, and dusted the snow off of himself. Starting to walk away, he said one last thing over his shoulder.

"Nice pattern, Polka-dots."

**A/N:**

**As I said before, I'm not sure if this should be finished or not, please give me your opinion! For those of you who want to see a picture of Yumi, here's the link! (Just take out the spaces, okay?)  
**

_h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / m o o n s c r e a t i o n s / 2 4 4 5 4 6 2 5 1 7 /_


End file.
